


Cold Hands, Warm Heart

by CapConspicuous



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 25 Days of Stuckmas, Fluff, M/M, So much fucking fluff, Stucky - Freeform, christmas stucky, fluffiest thing i've ever written oh my god, man I love tagging fics, no i'm not tired as fuck JK HAHA I'M EXHAUSTED BUT WHAT'S NEW, no steve is not a vampire, no this is not a twilight fanfiction, phil is only mentioned once oops, so. much. fluff., steve and bucky are dorks in love, stucky fluff, this is great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:10:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8744041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapConspicuous/pseuds/CapConspicuous
Summary: The thing about Steve Rogers is that, his hands are perpetually cold. He's barely five foot four, asthmatic, and also anemic, so Bucky guesses it makes sense that his circulation is also pretty shitty. Aka. I've written a lot of angst lately so here is a shit-ton of Christmas Stucky fluff





	

**Author's Note:**

> I.  
> Love.  
> Fluff.  
> Okay. I love it.  
> ALso this 25 Days of Stuckmas thing is gonna kill me, but I'm gonna die happy, you know? Yeah, great way to go.  
> Also I almost put this as General Audience but tHEN I realized that they swear quite a lot OOPs.  
> 3/25 Days of Stuckmas. :) I posted twice today because I was behind _shhhhhhhh_

The thing about Steve Rogers is that, his hands are perpetually cold. He's barely five foot four, asthmatic, and also anemic, so Bucky guesses it makes sense that his circulation is also pretty shitty.

He definitely remembers the first time this occured to him, that Steve's fingers were like fucking ice, when they first talked in a U.S. Gov class, senior year and Bucky had a fever. That's right, Bucky Barnes, the guy with the unbeatable immune system, taken over by a flu of all things. He probably shouldn't have gone to school either, but he had a massive test (read: pain in the ass) in Calculus so, being the kind of person that hated making up tests, Bucky went to school anyways.

Good thing he did too, because if he hadn't, Mr. Coulson wouldn't have put him on the seating chart next to Steve (because Coulson would deadass forget Bucky was in the class; the guy was great, but also unbelievably forgetful).

"Dude, are you okay?" Steve had asked, after Bucky completely ignored him when he said hi, with his head buried in his arms.

"Nope," Bucky had been convinced he was dying, and he said so.

"Fever?"

"Probably. I'm dying." Bucky had to reiterate that, of course. 

"C'mere," Steve had motioned him closer and clasped a hand on Bucky's forehead- Bucky had yelped because y i k e s if he wanted a block of ice pressed to his face, he'd- well he would never really want that but, _anyways_ , those hands were _fucking freezing_. "Yup, that's a fever."

No _fucking_ duh. 

Bucky would have said so out loud, but the comfort of burying his face back into his sweater was a larger priority than sassing Mr. Probably-A-Vampire-Or-Something.

"You can go up to the nurse's office or something, get home?" 

"I don't think so," Bucky grumbled, "I made it this far, I can finish this last period, thanks."

"Suit yourself, jerk." 

"You're a punk, dammit."

"That doesn't even make any sense, what the _hell_?"

Bucky heaving sigh into his sweater and had rolled his eyes, not that Steve could have seen his face. Yet obviously the guy was riled up now and he _had_ sounded genuinely concerned so now Bucky felt guilty. 

"I'm sorry, I'm just cranky when I'm in the process of dying."

"I can see that." But there was no more ire in Steve's voice though, so Bucky sighed in relief. He couldn't imagine having to sit next to a guy that hated him for a whole grading period.

It wasn't until later (like when they started dating, months later, _whoooo_ , no wonder why they all called Bucky a dense fuck) that he realized that Steve's checking his temperature was a bit absurd, seeing as everyone would feel crazy hot to those hands of ice. 

" _Buck._ " Steve squeezes his frigid hand, fingers interlocked with Bucky's and stuck in Bucky's jacket pocket, and yet no warmer. 

"Hmm?" Bucky tears his eyes off the Christmas tree they're planning on buying, "Yes, dollface?"

"Don't fucking _'dollface'_ me, you've been ignoring me for the last ten minutes," Steve is laughing though, as he says this, leaning heavily on Bucky with their arms linked, "What's the matter?"

"Nothing, just reminiscing," Bucky smiles fondly. He squeezes that cold, cold hand.

Steve snorts like _Oh, of course_ , but the sweet kind of "of course" that means they've known each other inside out for so long. "I asked if you think this is the one you wanna get?" 

"Oh, I kinda thought we already decided on this one." Bucky admits- wow he had been seriously out of it, thinking about Steve's hands. Not a first.

"Of course," Steve rolled his eyes this time, but settled back into Bucky's side. "I think we should just take it."

"Steal it?"

" _No-_ " Steve tugs on his beanie in giggly exasperation, "I mean just pay for it and get back home because I'm gonna get hypothermia or something _mph_ -" Bucky took the opportunity to press a small kiss to the corner of Steve's chapped lips.

"Bro-" Steve starts, laughing some more.

"Don't 'bro' me, we're in love," Bucky nudges Steve a little, so he teeters on one foot before finding balance by leaning back on Bucky, and waves one of the guys over so they can settle the purchase. 

Steve smiles cheekily, "Don't remind me."

"I love you," Bucky can't resist from springing that on Steve, with the most earnest smile he has.

"You weirdo," Steve teases.

"I really, _really_ love you. A lot. Tons. To the end of proverbial train line, which I believe is death but-" 

"I love you too, Bucky," Steve is no less earnest with his grin, and no less earnest with the way he settles his other glacial hand on Bucky's cheek when he kisses him, this time a proper kiss, and Bucky thinks that if being in the cold is hypothermia, then this kiss is the equivalent of being flung into the sun, except ecstatically.

Steve's hands are always cold, will probably always be cold, but Bucky's hands are warm in return. He can feel the silver ring on Steve's finger, clasped between their hands, and he knows Steve's cold hands are the most heartwarming. 

**Author's Note:**

> In the background, Sam, who has been volunteering and helping people carry their Christmas trees to their cars, slaps his hand over his face.  
> "Do they want the tree or not?" he mutters to himself, because this is the fifth time he's walked up to a couple sucking face in front of a tree. What is he supposed to do? Interrupt them? Tap on their shoulders and be like, "Hey, uh, I know you're kinda _busy_ , but do you _maybe_ want to buy your Christmas tree before you make out? I'm sorry- carry on then."  
>  Yeah, no thanks. The only thing he can do is stand there awkwardly until they stop canoodling or getting lost in each others eyes or whatever.


End file.
